


My Life on Earth (Zim x Reader)

by EssenceOfMoonbeam



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), F/M, Imprinting, Soulmates, Zim’s Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssenceOfMoonbeam/pseuds/EssenceOfMoonbeam
Summary: Zim has begun to adjust to his banishment on Earth. Enough for primitive life form behavior to begin taking hold, without any guidance from his Tallest; he must turn to what began it in the first place.





	1. Screamin’ Beans

The Irken pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, letting a breathy sigh out that puffed in a visible cloud. He stared at his feet as his boots left a ‘crunch, crunch’ with every step. It was the winter season, something Zim desperately hated. He’d already had trouble staying warm enough as it was. Zim glared at the loud disgusting ‘teenagers’ playing in the vicious weather as he walked by. He never understood the humans fascination with snow, it was just like rain- but formed due to extreme cold; much like hail. But humans didn’t like hail? It all felt the same to Zim.  
He stumbled slightly as there was an inconsistent part of the sidewalk, the snow covering the fact. Silently seething at the snickering adolescences, who pointed.  
He fought the urge to unveil one of his Directed-Energy Guns. A smeet’s weapon but he was able to condense it well enough for it to be held on his person in public better than human’s ‘Boberg XR9-S’. The model was almost ridiculously small, and ineffective to Zim. So he’d taken Irken weaponry and experimented; coming to the conclusion that he could only take the attributes of a lowly Irken weapon. (Without making it an inch bigger; but he’d leave more room for something to do next week instead of doing it all now.)  
He’d initially paid no mind to the buildings around- already knowing the way he was walking as well as the very PAK that rest against his back. However, feeling a sudden warmth come through a bell chime ridden door opening, the Invader decided to duck in. This must be what the construction site that disappeared, was building. His home-base was still a mile or two away, so a break from the cold would be nice for a minute as well as scoping out the place.  
The place was fairly empty, surprisingly. Zim took a seat at a small table in the corner, it was the only one with soft cushiony chairs left. It’d also been farthest from everyone currently in the café. He rested his head in his palm, tracing the grain in the wooden table. He’d have called Gir to take him back home, but a part of him didn’t want to be back. Even with the SIR units growing awareness and caring nature, Zim felt a void within himself lately.  
His Tallest had always let it be known he was unwanted, they mocked him- in front of the entire Irken population every time he’d provide intel on how his ‘mission’ was going. He was embarrassed about the Bear Suit, and he tried his best with Mars, he defended his mission from Tak because he was entrusted with Earth’s annihilation, or so he thought. Zim had second guessed his task a lot, and his insecurity with the mission only grew worse with every call to the Tallest. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what they’d done and said. He just hoped that with enough dedication to his mission and his people, he could be recognized as an Invader worthy.  
However after his last attempt to be noticed by the Irken Empire, he confirmed what he didn’t want to be true, that his exile was just a pitiful try at humor for the Tallest. That he’d never be redeemed for his mistakes of Impending Doom: One.  
Lost in thought and the cloud of gloom, he failed to notice a girl walk up to him.  
She’d noticed him across the cafe, and upon finding he wasn’t ordering anything (because yes, she did stare that long)- she decided someone who wasn’t having a good day might enjoy something sweet. And there was an outlet at his table- maybe she could invite herself and make his day? Possibly charge her dead phone too so she could check the time.  
In reality, she found him attractive and thought someone that beautiful didn’t deserve having a bad day. Plus, maybe he wouldn’t mind giving her his number? She justified it by saying she’d needed more friends- but she knew it wasn’t the real reason.  
Zim noticed a pair of fur-lined snow-boots next to his table and looked up.  
The girl had smiled at the hologram bearing Irken, holding out a large caramel sugary coffee to him. “I’m sorry, my names (Y/N) and you just kind of looked like you were having a bad day.” She still held out the liquid sugar to him, he seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in because he took the warm drink into his hands and stared at it as though it were to explode.  
“Do you mind if I sit with you? I don’t know what’s on your mind but, maybe I could try making you laugh?”  
Zim’s gaze drifted back up at her, unfocused for a few moments before emitting a small ‘Oh, yes.’  
“Go right ahead, I apologize.” He set the coffee on the table, keeping his clawed and gloved hands cupped onto the warm beverage.  
She sat, and scooted in her chair. Leaning on the table she looked at him.  
“Whats got you so down? I know it’s so weird- random girl comes up and buys you a drink full of whipped cream and sugar, and asks how your day is out of nowhere. But I feel like you have a lot to say.”  
Zim looked at her, smirking.  
“It definitely is a lot, I won’t lie. But, before I spill my entire life’s story to a girl at a minor coffee shack- why are you buying strangers coffee and sitting with them?”  
The girl released an awkward breathy chuckle, looking to the table for an answer that she deemed appropriate. The Irken tilted his head and rested his chin in his palm as he leaned forward with a small smile and a risen brow.  
“Well the truth is, I saw you from the other side of this place.” She started and bit her lip.  
Zim was intrigued and said nothing but his smirk grew a little wider.  
“And, I thought.. you were really, really attractive.” The Invader blushed but tried to keep a cool composure.  
“So I thought, someone like that- probably having a girlfriend; needed to be cheered up at the very least. But then I started thinking- what if your girlfriend made you upset? I mean I can give some nice advice, well not really because I haven’t dated in a while but I just kind of bought you a sweet caramel coffee.. thing- I don’t know what they’re actually called; because who doesn’t like sweets when they’re upset? I don’t mean to pry but when you need help, you need help- And I’m talking a LOT so, in conclusion-“ she stopped herself and threw a thumbs up.  
Zim grinned, letting out a quick ‘Heh.’ Before shaking his head.  
“Really safe there, going with ‘assuming’ I had a girlfriend to confirm whether I had one or not. I don’t really trifle in intimate relationships, so to answer your question- I’m single.” She blushed at him at being caught nudging for information.  
“-However I do like sweets, and getting me something like this is very kind. I don’t receive much of that from your people.” He finished, and sipped on the warm, sweet comfort. Sighing with content as the sugary deliciousness tasted more of cream than coffee. He didn’t like the bitterness that came with it normally; but she’d nailed the coffin head-on and gave him a lovely beverage.  
(Y/N) frowned, and pursed her lips as the beautiful lime-skinned, not that she could see; man waved it away with a simple “I don’t mind.”  
“Still, you don’t deserve that. You’ve been nothing but pleasant to me since I sat down. Even before that too, since I’d snuck up on you out of nowhere.” She played with the hem of her woolen sweater.  
Zim rose a brow, and huffed out a small laugh.  
“I think anyone who gets a drink bought for them should be at the very least ‘pleasant’.”  
She laughed, “I guess you’re right! Are you saying you’re naughty most of the time?” She caught herself and covered her mouth. Zim rose a brow, grinning freely with his cup held up to his lips. “That’s too forward I’m sorry!” She’d exclaimed, snickering as she put her palm up to her forehead.  
The Irken was interested, she was so... full of life. “It’s not a problem, I’d rather mistake a conversation for a jab at sexual innuendos- rather than be called a freak constantly by company.” He gave a jab at Dib-Shit, the now college boy still attempting to expose him to his father and scientific institution. The Membrane Head of House simply viewed it as a side effect from hallucinations, that he remembered Zim’s Irken appearance.  
She huffed, irritated. Zim watched her with an acute intensity.  
“People can be so awful, any abnormality- any uniqueness, all of it just gets sapped from this town. You’d figure since it’s the suburbs with the city so close, and scientific progress is so prominent that the community would open their eyes, or at least grow a better tolerance towards ‘different’. After all it isn’t origin, but the progression as an individual- that should matter. The intelligence behind the face, but that’s just asking for too much from humanity.” She waved her arm around and spoke with her hands, and the chartreuse boy admired that she was so impassioned over the topic. Finding it ironic, considering he himself was MUCH different than she was thinking.  
She looked up and paused, seeing Zim simply smile and wave his hand with a ‘Go on, I’m listening.’ Gesture. She giggled and opened her mouth to speak more before her phone vibrated the table, the plugged in device telling the world it was finally alive.  
She said a little ‘Sorry I have a couple of notifications.’ and looked down at her phone, Zim was given more time to examine her. She was a strong-minded human, he’d have to challenge her wits sometime. He’d also thought of what else about her caught his eye, but that he would push aside for now. He needed to research.  
She looked up and smiled sheepishly at him,  
“I wasn’t really watching the time. My friend and I were supposed to meet up about... an hour ago. She’s not letting me go on this one- so I know it’s a little forward-“  
Zim shook his head, asking for her phone with a simple grabby hand motion.  
“It’s not forward at all, I enjoy listening to you.” He started as he began to input his contact into her phone once she’d handed it over gingerly, inwardly sniggering evilly as he put ‘Zim 💚’ onto the contact name. Closing her phone and handing it back to her, “Besides I can trap you for more sweets some time.”  
She gathered a small backpack with a dragon-cat on it, fiddling with the zip to put her phone charger inside as she enthusiastically nodded.  
“Does your place have a kitchen? My roommate and I haven’t been able to cook in ours since heat doesn’t generate well and freezes up the stove.”  
Gears whirled in the boys head as he stood up and pushed in the chair he was using. He could definitely make a functional kitchen within an hour, he’d just need to look at some top kitchen catalogs and replicate their functions, add his own touch and necessities, maybe some more advanced functions to aid with the ‘cooking’. Yes, he could do that within the hour. Maybe two if Gir got in his way.  
“Yes, it does. Why do you ask?” He prodded, knowing the answer but wishing to hear it anyway.  
“Well, buying desserts is so expensive- when it’s really just dough and sugar; so if you wouldn’t mind...”  
“I wouldn’t at all.” Zim relaxed his shoulders and held his coffee with both claws.  
“Then... French Toast and donuts tomorrow?”  
“You’d make donuts?” The Irken was a little giddy, she would make a great informant and assistant to an Invader if she could do that, it was all he’d need.  
“Yeah! I’ll make them. Takes a while but I think you’d like the company I’d give- because I let people lick the spoon before we wash them.” She said proudly.  
Zim thought of germs, trying not to cringe visibly and realized the rest of her sentence did make sense- if he ate off the spoon after they were done with it; no harm, no foul? Right? Of course, he’d have to sterilize it further rather than a simple clean- mouths held much more in terms of disgusting germs than simple food.  
He could work with it.  
She began to head for the door, calling after him that she’d text him when she got to her friend so they’d be able to set up what time she’d come over. Zim walked over to the door, opening it for her and following suit. When they’d found they were walking in the same direction, Zim had asked how far she was walking.  
“About a mile or two, my friend Gaz couldn’t get her brother to pick me up because of some shows finale. Apparently the guy was pretty torn up about ‘Mysterious Mysteries’ finally ending after its reboot.”  
Zim almost choked.  
Of course the only decent human being he’s met since spending seven years on this dead rock, is friends with his arch-enemy’s sibling. Instead he remained controlled, and gave her a nod.  
“I can walk you there, if you’d like.”  
The words came out before he could stop himself, why was he volunteering to walk into enemy territory? He knew why. He’d have to find out why he couldn’t suppress it when he was in the comfort of his lab.  
“Yes! That’d be wonderful.”  
Well, too late to say he remembered he had to be home-  
It wouldn’t really work because he doesn’t wear his telecommunications wrist-device anymore, due to his recent halt in communications with the Tallest. He’d found it best after a while to just leave them to their own devices.  
He wasn’t sure if he really cared all too much about walking her to Dib-Filth’s home anyhow- the Irken could easily overpower him with his height increasing so drastically, (due to his creation of an Irken species specific hormone he created in the attempt to gain the Tallest’ favor, naturally they believed it was a hologram.) and his focus on training in between plans. It reminded him of his military training many years past and made him feel at ease since he was stuck here.  
(Y/N) spoke animatedly to him about everything that came to her mind about what was wrong with humanity. She disliked that the worlds leaders were rich men, instead of the common man who deserved the most recognition for his efforts. Zim didn’t know how he felt about that, the Tallest were chosen specifically because of their height, was that the same thing? She disliked that the world ran off of natural resources such as the taxonomy of trees, plants, and different species and their different symbiotic relations to each other- yet humanity sought to destroy it all in favor of “luxury”.  
“Man perpetrates evil, yet calls it progress. I feel since we are chained to one planet- there’s only so far we can go in order to maintain life here. It would be different if we had multiple plants to sap the resources of.” She had said.  
Zim listened quietly and politely interjected his opinions, in the end he didn’t say much in terms of world leaders. He didn’t want to think about it much.  
He did agree that Earth’s abundance of O2, CO2, and other compounds created by their ecosystem were important to the prosperity of their primitive way of life- he didn’t say the last part though. Suggesting going paperless and fighting for humanity’s progress into digital would fix this issue.  
She nodded, “I agree, but it’s apparently too much for the world to progress in a way that benefits our planet. Plus, creating so many devices which to do all the functions that humanity uses for paper- I don’t think we’re advanced enough to handle it without destroying our other resources. It would be like sacrificing one thing for another because humanity can’t find a balance of which to do that.”  
He hummed, thinking. As he silently crunched through the snow the earthling had given him an unseen small relaxed smile with warm eyes.  
He was unlike anyone she’d ever seen. Zim had upgraded his disguise, The Asshat Dib knew though. However she did not see his Lime visage, she saw a small human nose that crinkled when he was thinking. Soft, fluffy black hair styled messily. Baby blue eyes with slight grey bags under them. And sweet pink lips from the kiss of the cold weather.  
However even though this disguise was beautiful to the human eye it wasn’t what she saw as the true beauty. She saw a smart man, troubled- but determined to live through it. She saw someone who you could have a conversation with, and have your perspective entirely changed. He was wonderful, he was- stopping?  
Zim had thought of what else he could provide in terms of solutions to Earth’s situations concerning all of humanity’s ignorance a while ago. But looking over and opening his mouth to speak, he noticed the girl was in her own thoughts with a pleasant smile on her face and a skip to her walk.  
He let her be and when he noticed she was walking past what he knew to be the Membrane household, he stood and called her name.  
She stepped out of the cloud she was in for a moment and laughed.  
“Sorry, I was thinking about something.” She looked at the house before giving him a puzzled look. “How’d you know this was my stop?”  
Zim inwardly cursed at himself, she was observant- he shouldn’t have thought otherwise.  
“I know Dib-Shit.” He blurted out.  
‘You’re an imbecile.’  
“Dib-Shit..? That’s new, I like it! He’s always going on about this friend of his, who he wants to expose as an alien. Kind of a bother always prodding someone. The poor thing probably just has a skin-condition.” She crossed her arms and shrugged into her jacket. She didn’t have a scarf.  
Was he really going to give up his major source of warmth?  
...  
Yes.  
He didn’t really ask, he simply took it away from his neck and held it out with a shrug back when she questioned it.  
“But don’t you have a little ways to go?”  
“I’ll be fine I’m down the street.”  
She didn’t ask twice and wrapped the material around her neck and snuggled into it.  
He smiled and the door opened behind them.  
“(Y/N), you coming in or are you going to sit out here and freeze while flirting all night?” It was Gaz, bundled up in a Game Slave 6 Sweatshirt.  
“Hi Gaz! Hey! I’m not flirting!” She stated with puffed out red cheeks.  
Zim put his hand up in acknowledgement.  
Gaz gave a curt ‘Respect.’ Nod.  
“Uh huh, sure. Get your ass in here.”  
With that she turned away and walked further into the house, no doubt going up to her room.  
She turned back to Zim and gave an embarrassed grin.  
“I’ll see you, and I’ll text you! I’m pretty sure my phone died during the walk- it hardly lasts anymore.” She puffed out her cheeks into a pout again and Zim noted how excruciatingly cute it was.  
“Yes, I will see you tomorrow. I gotta get home Gir- my dogs waiting.” He scratched the back of his head and gave her a small goofy smile back. Turning and leaving further down the street.  
She closed the door and took off her boots, putting them on the shoe rack. Looking through the porthole and watching her new friend walk away with his hands in his jacket pockets with a giddy and growing grin on her face.  
Gaz stood at the foot of the stairs and rolled her eyes.  
“So, how’d you meet Idiot?” She said through her thick eyelashes as her eyes lay passively in a squint.  
(Y/N) finally turned from the door when Zim rounded a corner.  
“We met at Screamin’ Beans, the coffee shop I keep telling you has bunny shaped cheesecakes.” She hung her coat and rubbed her face on Zims scarf while walking up the stairs with Gaz. The goth looked at her,  
“Was he an asshole? He’s usually an asshole.”  
(Y/N) looked at her incredulously.  
“Really? He was very sweet to me. We talked about ecology mostly, he seemed to know a lot.”  
Gaz walked down the hall upstairs while her purple socks made soft pats against the carpet all the while with a raised brow at her.  
“How’d you guys even start talking, he doesn’t really walk up to people.” She opened an eye and looked at (Y/N) with a ‘Dare to lie.’ look.  
She sweatdropped.  
“I uh, well. I saw him cause I was trying to charge my phone and I was looking for another outlet so I could ask if Dib was picking me up. I wasn’t going to go over but he looked.. kind of depressed?” She grabbed her cheek in thought as Gaz opened the door to her room.  
“So I bought him a coffee, and walked up and asked to sit. I kind of..” she paused and blushed into the scarf.  
Gaz looked up from her place at her game shelf, “You what.”  
“I kind of nudged and asked if he had a girlfriend and we kind of just started talking?” (Y/N)’s voice got a little higher with each word and she put her arms up in a dramatic shrug.  
Gaz rose a brow.  
“You asked him out then?”  
(Y/N) gave a sheepish grin, “Not exactly, but we’re going to bake at his house tomorrow?”  
Gaz deadpanned and sat on her bed. “So you’re going to Zim’s house to bake with him. That sounds like fuckin-“  
At that very moment the door to Gaz’s room burst open.  
“Who’s going to Zim’s house?!”  
Gaz groaned, “Dib get the fuck out.”  
“His name is Zim? That’s honestly kind of cute.”  
Gaz shrugged, “Names aren’t cute unless his name is Vampire Hunter P.” She said, waving her old Game Slave 2.  
(Y/N) sniggered. “Gaz, he calls him ‘Dib-Shit’.”

“I kinda like that one, usually it’s Dib-Filth or worm.”

Dib ignored the teasing, going over to (Y/N) and grabbing her shoulders. “(Y/N) you cannot go to Zim’s house! He’s an alien!”  
(Y/N) made a fake gasp.  
“Dib-Shit you’re racist?”  
Gaz shook her head. “Real low, Dib-Shit.”  
Dib rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. “You have to believe me, (Y/N). He threatens to destroy Earth on the daily!”  
(Y/N) nodded her head, “I do the same thing, I literally stubbed my toe on your coffee table yesterday and said I’d mass murder all humanity’s carpenters. How is that any different?”  
Dib shook his head and her shoulders. “You don’t understand, he’s an ALIEN!”  
(Y/N) made a ‘pffbt’ sound. “Carlos at the coffee shop is an ‘alien’ too- but he’s working on renewing his Visa and finally getting his citizenship. You’re really mean today.”  
Gaz nodded and crossed her arms. “Dib-Shit get out.”  
Dib recoiled and flushed, ears turning red in embarrassment. “That’s not what I mean and you guys know it!” The immature college kid whined.  
(Y/N) plugged in her phone and kept it next to her as she laid stomach to the floor after gently pushing Dib off and shooing him. “Mhmm.” She hummed as she searched for her contacts app.  
“You’ll see! You’ll all see! I’ll be right when you show up in the news as missing and then I’ll have to save you from HIM!” Dib declared and puffed out his chest as he scurried out of the room.  
Gaz shook her head, “What an idiot...” turning to her TV and pressing her remotes start button to play the newest console: Game Slave Unlimited, following the newest adventure of Vampire Hunter P. (Y/N) looked through her contacts, finding the green heart next to Zim’s name and giggling.  
Gaz looked down at her, hands still rapidly pressing buttons.  
“What’s got you so giddy?”  
(Y/N) shook her head. “He just put a little green heart next to his name and I thought it was cute.”  
Gaz shook her head. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”  
(Y/N) made a ‘pffft’ noise and rolled her eyes, “You have all of the VHP games, and you collect Game Slaves. Who’s the real nerd?”  
“Still you, VHP is hot.”  
“And Zim’s not?”  
Gaz gave a tiny smirk. “If you like alien dick, maybe.”  
They both guffawed at Gaz’s statement. Before going back to their respective activities.  
‘Hi Zim! It’s (Y/N) from the coffee place, what time am I allowed to come over tomorrow?’  
“That’s what you’re going to send?”  
(Y/N) jumped and pointed a finger at a leaning Gaz. “Don’t sneak up on me! I didn’t even notice you walk over-“  
She looked to the T.V and back to Gaz who was still mashing buttons while raising a brow at her.  
“Oh right, I forgot you’ve been playing this since time began.”  
The Jam-colored purplette acknowledged her compliment with a nod, “So, is that what you’re sending him?”  
“Yeah, is something wrong with it?”  
Gaz shrugged. “You sound a little desperate, but I mean- Zim’s pretty desperate.”  
(Y/N) stuck her tongue out and Gaz lazily did the same.  
‘Send.’

‘Chime!’


	2. 17 Hours Until Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim begins to prep for his second meeting with his newly found soulmate, coming across a lot of human customs and trends that make him a tad insecure.

Zim walked away from the house, hearing a “click” from the door lock. He figured it was (Y/N), and smiled a bit at the thought. She was probably watching him through the port-hole. But it was soon replaced with a frown when he realized he was talking about a human. 

They’re disgusting, weak lifeforms. Why was he doing this?

Rounding the corner and seeing his base in view, he walked briskly. Seeing his breath puff behind him as he passed.

What was happening to him that he suddenly felt at ease with this pig? All humans are dirty, horrible creatures. 

Crossing into the threshold of his fences, he clenched his jaw. 

This is humiliating, as an Irken and Invader he shouldn’t feel this way. Cross-breeding is forbidden in many superior colonies. Breeding in general is something Irken don’t even participate in anymore. They’ve evolved past need for any copulation as they can simply extract female Irken eggs, and sperm from the best of the Invaders. 

But was he an Invader anymore? 

He didn’t feel like one. 

Opening his door, he’d kicked off his boots and welcomed the warm air of his home-fortress.  
“Eeeeeeeeeeee!” Came the screaming of Gir as he ran into Zim’s leg and hugged it with all his might. Closing the door behind him, Zim addressed the robotic informant with a simple headpat. 

‘Eeeeeee-‘

“Computer, run a Biometrics scan.” Zim hummed. 

‘Eeee-‘

“No.” Came the Computer’s response. Zim clicked his tongue and sighed. Tapping his foot impatiently, then remembering how the computer liked to be spoken to. 

‘Eeeeee-‘

“Please.” Zim finally groaned, it was such a human word. He didn’t like it too much. 

‘Eeeee-‘

“Fine!” The Computer sobbed dramatically. Zim rolled his eyes, used to the Computer’s antics and sassy nature. He let a small smile out though, he was rather fond of it. Even with it’s annoying very ‘human’ attitude, it gave him a sense of companionship he didn’t really have on Earth. 

‘Eeee-‘

As the computer began to unwrap him of secrets Zim himself wasn’t sure of, he skillfully walked with a vice-gripped Gir wrapped onto him; down to the lab. Many human years of experience will do that to an Irken. 

‘Eeeeeeeee!’

The tiny screaming of the automata rang down the elevator. 

If only he was able to adjust Gir’s frequency and pitch. Just a little- but he knows he wouldn’t even if he could. 

Zim threw his coat, one of his Computer’s tendril-like arms catching it and hanging it somewhere for him to possibly need later. He breathed a quiet sigh- feeling the warm floor heated from electrical use and the system of vents below. 

‘Eeeeeeeee-‘

“Gir,”

“Eeeee- Yes, master!” The garbage Sir-Unit leapt off of him to salute. Short metal legs clanking gracefully as he hit the violet metal of the floor. 

“We have company coming over tomorrow,”

“Eeeee!-“ Gir began again.

“And! That means, you have to make the upper level of the base presentable.” Zim finished quickly, eyes widened in a panic. As much as he challenged his endurance of Gir’s screeching- he didn’t want to do that right now. There was a lot more he needed to accomplish by the end of today. 

“Okay!” And thus, he ran off and bounded into the elevator with a crash. Screaming getting quieter and quieter. 

Zim looked after him with a shake of his head and a small smile. Taking down his hologram visage, the Irken wiggled his antennae and stretched them a small bit. He’d normally do his best not to move them, even with holographic technology ‘inspired’ by Tak- he still didn’t trust it. 

Blinking his wonderfully magenta eyes, the Irken moved to sit in his chair and resume waiting for the Computers response on his scan.  
“So are you going to ask me how the scan went.” The Computer jested. 

“Computer-“ Zim huffed and interrupted himself, and with a defeated sigh- 

“How’d it go, Computer.”

“You might want to read this yourself.”

Zim swiveled around to face the control board with a risen brow, fiddling with it to bring up the screen. 

“Invader Error: Imprinting”

The Irken’s eyes were burned with the written words. Zim threw himself back in his chair with a ‘Fuck’. Rubbing his face with gloved claws. 

He cupped his mouth with a palm and began reading through all the information found. His heart-rate, the increase in brute strength and heightened senses, the information about what happens after your mate dies made his skin crawl. Finally, he came across the last piece of information that made him boil. 

‘Imprinting onto another species will result in exile or termination in the Irken Armada as of 24’

Zim gave a small growl at that, “How the fuck are you supposed to control who you imprint- it’s Imprinting!”

The Computer gave a small ‘eh?’

“You don’t. And I’m assuming you don’t want this information wired to the Tallest?”

Zim shook his head and facepalmed, “Not that they’d execute me, I’m prime entertainment for the Armada-“ he said bitterly as he leaned further into the cushioned chair for comfort. 

Thinking more on it, the Irken sulked into his chair, attempting to sap any source of assurance from it. Not only had he Imprinted, on a human no less. He actually felt relieved it was someone from this planet he was chained to in banishment. That fact had pushed salt to the wound.  
Invaders didn’t seek companionship, but he was- and that made the Tallest’ words of ‘failure’ and ‘shame’ sting even greater. 

Then he thought of (Y/N), how sweet she was upon their meeting. He felt time stop when he was handed that oddly wonderful drink, he knew something was wrong. He guessed his mistake was looking into her eyes, he didn’t feel anything when he first saw her hand and grabbed the beverage.  
But it was irresistible, her eyes opened an entire world to him- and he had to focus on stopping himself from letting out a ‘purr’. 

It was as though she’d invaded his PAK, injecting him with endorphins and lifting the disappointment he felt in himself like it was nothing; something Zim couldn’t do for himself. He was drilled with sudden urges:

Protect. 

Mark. 

Nest. 

When she began to speak- Zim had experienced what Dib-Ass bragged to him about when he’d first gotten together with the Gretchen girl. Chills. Lovely and wonderful, heart-stopping chills.  
He thought it was such an unheard of concept at first, why would your body suddenly drop or raise in temperature? It wasn’t logical. Even if it did, why would it feel pleasant at all? Zim didn’t really think it would.  
But he understood now. By the Armada, he understood now. The Irken craved it. 

She’d asked him if he had a ‘girlfriend’ and he couldn’t deny the scent of embarrassment coming off of her. He questioned why humanity was so ‘shy’ about mating habits. And a hint of arousal that shocked him, rendering him incapable of stopping himself from giving her a wide smirk.  
Zim found that he couldn’t help himself. He was curious to see, so when she was caught, and he smelled the arousal grow in the very heat of his core- he fought to keep himself composed. It was difficult with the way she subconsciously bit at her cheek and her eyes darted around to look anywhere but him. 

Zim let himself freely smile for the first time in a while, covering his face with his arm as he tried to think about something else to avoid any mishaps and thought back to how intelligent she was in adoration.  
He could never regret his imprint- it wasn’t designed that way. But it certainly put him at ease she wasn’t like the rest of humanity, she cared so much for her kin despite their wishes to extinct their entire species. 

He let himself drift, thinking of what an empress she could make out of herself. She’d be perfect, ruling a colony. 

Then he realized something,

“Computer, where is my telecommunications device.” Zim bluntly said. 

“That sounds like a demand more so than a question.” Came the sassy reply of the computer. 

“This is important.” The irritated tone in the Irken’s voice did not go unnoticed. 

The computer produced a wrist gauntlet with a metal tendril while grumbling. 

“Thank you.”

As if on queue, when the device slipped onto his wrist and adjusted itself to fit his wrist just under the glove-

‘Incoming: Text Message.’ Came the voice of a monotone female AI. 

He read it off and nearly strangled himself to stop the oncoming purring from his throat. He was giddy, and he hated it. 

Pulling himself up, he began researching catalogs and typed a reply. 

‘Anytime is fine with me, thought I’d prefer if you didn’t wake yourself up early for my benefit, I’m always awake before the sun rises if that helps as well.’  
“What a fucking NERD.” Gaz snorted from (Y/N)’s shoulder.  
The girl shooed her away, “Gaz get out of here!” She whined with a flushed face.  
“‘Before the sun rises’? Come oonn (Y/N). It’s funny.” Gaz walked into her closet to dawn sleeping clothes.  
“It’s poetic!”  
“So when are you going over?” She called from inside her gothic dwelling.  
“Well, I don’t want to seem too desperate right?-“ (Y/N) said with a hint of sarcasm and fondness for the Goth.  
“You’re pretty desperate looking. But then again he insta-responded and said some cryptid nerd shit already, so I think you’re safe.” Gaz flopped onto the floor next to her after throwing a pillow in her general direction and rising from the closet in a VHP Pajama set (Y/N) so kindly gave to her last Christmas.  
“7?”  
“7:30.” Gaz corrected with a smirk.  
The girls gave a curt nod to each other before turning back to what they were doing.  
“Don’t go over, (Y/N)!” Came the muffled voice of Dib from the other side of the door. Gaz groaned and ignored him while (Y/N) rose a brow,  
“How long have you been out there?”  
“Don’t make me admit how long, please!” Dib whined.  
“I bet you a game of MurioParty 8, he’s been out there for at least an hour.” Gaz hissed. 

“Do you just want to play MurioParty-“ (Y/N) began with a grin and a laugh.

“Yes.” The Goth interrupted immediately, eyes lighting up. 

Zim was in the Kitchen, if he could currently call it that in this state.  
While looking at catalogs he stumbled across multiple floor plans and housing options humans had, ranging from most to least expensive and luxurious, naturally he only looked at the best. His mate deserved the best, and she would get it.  
He smacked on a pair of cleaning gloves and gave commands to the computer, having the AI’s lovely and useful help in disposing of his current entire household furniture.  
He justified it to Gir as blending in with the humans better (Not that the automata devil cared), but Zim knew it wasn’t the case. 

His imprint-infected mind knew he simply wanted a nesting fit enough to impress (Y/N). And he groaned in embarrassment over it as he scrubbed at the tiles; the Computer already set on laying out the space and building the preset items Zim had listed. 

‘Incoming: Text Message’

Zim looked to his wrist as a small hologram screen read off:  
‘I’ll be there around 7:30AM, I hope I won’t find you in your jammies!’  
The Irken rose a brow, “Jammies...?”  
Humans were so odd, what the Irk were ‘jammies’? His uniform maybe?

“(Y/N) that was bad.” The Goth guffawed.  
“GAZ IM TRYING.” (Y/N) flushed in embarrassment.  
“I don’t mean falling into the same pit twice as Loogi even though King Baa’s mansion is literally mapped out on the screen so you DON’T do it a second time, I mean texting Zim about his ‘jammies’. That was... I don’t even think Zim sleeps but that was just bad.”

“I’m nervous! I haven’t dated anyone since John in like- middle school!” The girl’s screams of frustration were muffled as she yelled into the floor. 

Gaz began to retort but stopped herself. 

“I get that- but jammies.” Gaz shook her head. “You’re like; the most rusty person I know at this.”

“Well what would you have said?” (Y/N) puffed out her cheeks. 

“Hey Zim, it’s (Y/N) from the coffee shop-“

“I SAID THAT!”

“-And I’m coming over at 7:30,”

“I also said that!”

“-you better be buck naked on the counter.”

“Gaz I’m not saying that-“ (Y/N) said in monotone with a deadpanned look. 

“You basically did but lame.” Gaz shrugged and sat Indian-Style. “Because you told him you hoped you wouldn’t find him in jammies, which is basically kid talk for- ‘I hope I don’t find you naked’.” She mocked in a high pitched voice and smacked (Y/N) with her abandoned pillow.  
(Y/N) opened her mouth to protest and Gaz stuck up her finger in a ‘Sh.’ Gesture.  
“-And! When you say ‘I hope I don’t’ that means you definitely hope you will.” Gaz grinned evilly through her squinted demon eyed face and (Y/N) blushed. 

Why is everyone catching her ‘subtle hints’?

“So if I get what you’re saying- Zim gets what you’re saying. So you should just say it instead of clowning around.”  
(Y/N) buried her face in Zim’s scarf and screamed in embarrassment. At that very moment Dib burst through the door-

“IS HE KIDNAPPING (Y/N)!?”

“DIB GET OUT!” Gaz shrieked.

Zim hunched over his computer, rubbing his eyes as he looked through series after series of undergarment models and bedroom layouts. Leaning back in his chair, he scratched his head as he formed a slight idea of what (Y/N) might like to see him in.  
If his research was correct.  
“Computer. How much longer do I have until 7:30AM.” He waved a hand at the computer’s protests about his ‘rude demands’.  
The computer made a ‘hmmm.’ sound before replying,

“With the kitchen repairs done, and the living area. You have approximately 14 hours, 45 minutes, and 7 seconds.”

“Good, I’ll have time to-“

“Six seconds.”

“That’s enough computer.” Zim pushed himself off the seat with a shake of his head and a knowing smirk, sending various upgrades to his home into the computers system.  
Turning around with a stoic face, Zim reinstated his hologram visage. Holding his arms out as the Computers various metal tendrils gingerly put his coat on him, the disguised Irken sent a message to (Y/N) and walked towards the elevator to grab his boots. 

“Where are you going?” The Computer protested. 

“Resume construction of the household as stated on the control panel, I have everything set accordingly-“ Zim grabbed Gir’s leash from another metal hand. He didn’t trust the SIR unit here alone, especially with the computer needing to remain open for the upgrading commands to be sent to the rest of Zim’s robotic servants he’d built from scratch. 

“I’m going to buy jammies.” The Irken glared in determination. 

(Y/N) looked down at her phone after it’s chime while Gaz had her turn on MurioParty and argued with a new player: Dib. They’d wanted to play a four person MurioParty 8 game, however three was enough and Dib was stuck with the AI. 

‘No promises, jammies are exceptionally comfortable and I think you’ll like what I’ll be wearing, you’re welcome to come in yours too.’

(Y/N) covered her mouth with her hand and giggled into it, drawing the attention of the arguing siblings with a snap of their heads. 

“What’d he say-“

“What’s his next plan to destroy the Earth!”

The siblings wrestled on the grape-colored carpet. Gaz yelling at Dib for screaming in her ears.  
Gaz used to have grey tiles in her room- but didn’t mind her father using her room to demonstrate one of his newest inventions, it was a weekend project when he was teaching Dib some wire fixtures. The machine replaced flooring without needing furniture to be removed. It was a big hit and sold to Home D-Pot, and Low’s Lowes.  
Gaz proceeded to continue yelling at Dib while (Y/N) simply smiled and typed out a response, laughing at the siblings here and there during their argument. 

‘Clack, clack, clack’

Zim walked through the aisles in the Men’s department. A series of fluffy pajama sweats in black, grey, and purple hanging off the side of his cart as Gir sat in it, a pack of thirteen various colored boxer briefs (ranging from black to grey, and red), and fluffy socks for Gir.  
The little sound-demon wouldn’t stop shrieking until Zim put them in the cart. They had pigs on them, so of course Gir definitely couldn’t leave without them.  
Zim felt a little out of place, the families around gathering the same mundane things. He looked down to see Gir, fitting in perfectly and doting over something so meaningless.  
If only he could fit in as well as his SIR unit. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so different, towering over people with his recently gained height- feeling like a hidden monster walking cautiously along. 

The quiet ‘Incoming: Text Message’ made Zim look away from a ‘Bob Moss’ T-Shirt he was scrutinizing, why were humans artists so much more famous than their military officers? There was so many things he didn’t know, the Irken Armada made poster-children of their Military Elites.  
Another thing for Zim to frown about, he’d often wished as a Smeet to be one of those posters. 

His eyes crinkled when he smiled at her text- his mood turning less sour, but conflicting deeply with what he knew his ‘mission’ was. It confused him and he tried to focus on (Y/N) instead. 

‘I’ll take you up on that, but you better have nice blankets and a comfy couch while we wait for things to bake!’

Zim then made a bee-line for the bed sets and throw blankets aisle. He’d do his best to make his mate happy instead, maybe then he wouldn’t have the time to overthink about his exile. He knew he still would though.  
All the while Gir cuddled his package of three piggy socks, his Irken master envying his ignorance. 

(Y/N), Gaz, and Dib got into his car, the three deciding to drop (Y/N) off at her house. It wasn’t far, but Dib insisted because he wanted to drive by Zim’s house to see what the ‘alien’ was up to. Gaz just didn’t want her friend walking in the snow; she’d normally be able to sleep over but Gaz needed to replace the trundle bed underneath her Piked Medieval style lavender bed-frame. It was old and dingy. 

The windshield wipers pushed falling snow out of the way of the frost-resistant glass of Dib’s car. The two siblings made conversation as (Y/N) looked down at her phone once more once it chimed again.

‘Don’t worry, I have plenty of blankets and a pretty effective heating system. Although I recommend my bed over the couch, my dog’s made it his nest. Not comfortable.’

(Y/N)’s heart fluttered a bit at the mention of his bed, but as she began to think more of it and looked out the window at the dark sky- the more it decided to drop. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk like that, they’d just met after all. But, she’d also like to try moving on.  
The girl snapped out of it, she wouldn’t think about that here.  
Dib stopped next to Zim’s house, the curtains were drawn over lit up windows- and shadows were blurred. He couldn’t see anything to convince (Y/N) of his extraterrestrial existence. 

“Dib we’re kind of creepy for lurking outside Zim’s house.” (Y/N) leaned over to the middle of the backseat to see the nerdy leather jacket wearing Dib pouting determinedly at the house. 

Gaz shrugged, playing her GS 6XL. It was a new handheld she’d recently gotten as a ‘Forgive me, don’t murder me’ present from Dib after he’d destroyed her regular GS6 by stepping on it and shattering the screen as well as ruining the wiring when he was rushing out to prod Zim some more. 

“I’m pretty sure Zim knows, he does this like every night. But yeah-“ she turned to smack Dib at a loading screen. “(Y/N) has to be up early asshat, you can stalk Zim from the edge of the cul-de-sac.”

(Y/N) looked up in surprise, her home was just about four houses down from Zim’s. Dib grumbled and stopped in front of her snow-ridden driveway.  
How coincidental.  
“The snow makes it so hard to see the house though, Gaz.”  
(Y/N) thanked them for the ride and moved to exit the car, dragging her bag with her as she bounced off the seat and into the cold. She heard the rumbling of the car as she walked up to her door and knocked. Looking back and seeing Gaz and Dib waiting patiently for her to get into her house like good friends, she waved.  
Her room-mate and cousin suddenly opened the door and warmth flooded her face. 

“Hey (Y/N), you’re not spending the night with Gaz?” She questioned as she moved further into the house and away from the door. 

(Y/N) waved one last time as Dib and Gaz began to drive off, they waved back and (Y/N) walked in, leaving her boots at the door and closing it. 

“No, Gaz doesn’t have the mattress for the trundle anymore since she wanted to replace it. And I want my bed.” (Y/N) hung her coat on the hook behind their door, remembering to lock it in the process.  
Her cousin laughed, “Yeah that’s true, beds are a lot better than Gaz’s floor.” She began to type on her phone, “You want takeout? I’m getting Bear Express.”  
(Y/N) smiled and chuckled, hopping the back of the couch she sat on to join her. “No I think I’m just going to go to bed, you should get something though.” Getting up and pulling Zim’s scarf off of her neck and humming as she ran her fingers across the soft fabric, her cousin protested- walking into (Y/N)’s room with her.  
“Hey, hey! You look happy, you’re like glowing. Spill it, what happened?”  
(Y/N) gave a look to the 5’3 redhead. “Jocelyn,” she started. The two had a staring match for quite some time as (Y/N) set down her bag. 

“Okay, I met a guy.”

“Tell me!” The short girl flopped onto her bed, zooming over from the threshold of the doorway. 

“His name is Zim,”

“Interesting,” Jocelyn drug out the word.

“He’s so sweet,”

“That’s good, a desirable trait in men.” Jocelyn swooned, she enjoyed (Y/N)’s venting, life drama, Jocelyn was more of a homebody herself. The dramas of life were interesting to her when she wasn’t absorbed in them. Jocelyn was an online therapist for a living, a high paying job- but she never really went outside. So (Y/N)’s life was fascinating to hear about. 

“He’s smart too! We talked all about ecology, and I’m going over there tomorrow to cook some stuff.”

“Why aren’t you over there gettin’ a bangin’?” Jocelyn questioned, moving her thin arms with some groove and wiggling her brows. 

“Oh Jocelyn!” (Y/N) chastised. “That’d be moving way too quick, I don’t know.” The girl nervously wrapped her arms around herself. Sitting on her bed. 

Jocelyn nodded, “True, but he seems like a good guy! You have to tell me more after tomorrow.” She got up off (Y/N)’s bed, hearing her phone ring from the kitchen.

“That’s gonna be Mason, you get some sleep and I’ll turn up the heater. He’s going to come over with some food so I’ll put leftovers in the fridge in case you want a midnight snack.” Jocelyn stuck out her tongue, turning to leave. 

“Hey (Y/N)?”

(Y/N) looked up, tilting her head.

“Go for it with this guy, you really deserve to be happy. You know?” Jocelyn gave her a smile and a knowing look. 

(Y/N) bit her lip and nodded. “I’m just scared.”

Jocelyn frowned and gave her a sad look. 

“He’d want you to be happy you know.”

(Y/N) furrowed her brow and gave a half smile, opening her mouth to speak.

‘Chime!’

Jocelyn gave her a wide white smile, “Besides, I have a feeling... he’s going to be real good to you. Nobody who isn’t wouldn’t make you glow the way you are right now.” She walked over, and hugged (Y/N). Rubbing her back and squeezing her arm as she pulled away. 

(Y/N)’s eyes teared, she didn’t want to get emotional about it but the therapist made it so hard not to just open up.

“Thanks, Jocelyn.”

“Of course-“

Jocelyn’s phone rang angrily from the kitchen. 

“That’s my big boy, gotta get it.”

(Y/N) laughed and wiped her eyes. Grabbing her phone as well. 

“Me too, probably gonna text Zim.”

The girls who’d known each other forever simply smiled and went to their phones with similar heart-lifted eyes. 

Zim finally got home, and as he walked around his newly remodeled house- his mind began to drift.  
He questioned once again why he was doing this as he walked through his new living room, the soft carpet feeling wonderful on his now bare feet. 

He was an Invader, he reasoned with himself as he observed the room.

The couch was replaced, the new sleek black cushions being jumped on by a happy Gir. A coffee table with a glass top and obsidian frame sitting just in front of it. Stands lining both ends of the couch and housing Himalayan Salt Lamps.

Zim read that they filtered the air and improved mood, as well as decreasing stress when he’d come across a specific model home that was ‘Bohemian’ inspired. It made sense as an alien colony by the name of Lythari had similar stones adorn the necklaces of their smeets as well as the dwellings of scholars and large leaders; and he decided to litter the house with the eye-catching rocks and their restorative properties. After all, his soul-mate may enjoy them. She seemed to enjoy everything Earth related. 

The large TV was now encased in a black-stained oak entertainment center that held multiple games of the newest consoles. All replicated within his lab.  
He kept the walls purple, the dark color bringing a certain uniqueness to his base that he liked. 

But he still questioned, why was this all the sudden becoming important to him? It shouldn’t be. 

Shrugging off the insecurity, he walked into the kitchen, inspecting the computer’s efforts to replicate his design. The black-stained wood and blue-glowing resin was replicated perfectly, as he expected. The top-of-the-line kitchen would be perfect for (Y/N) tomorrow.  
He tested the coffee-maker; pulling out all the necessary components with his arachnid-like multi-use stilts protruding from his PAK. 

Sipping on the beverage when it was done, he hummed in approval. 

It felt strange to him that he wasn’t spending all of his time plotting to destroy the Earth. He was an Invader, and Invaders invade- they don’t become the species they’re trying to annihilate. He growled when he looked down and saw his hologram ridden human hands, his blood boiling.  
The Irken cursed, setting his glass mug on the counter with a loud ‘Clang!’ Chipping the bottom of the porcelain.  
He controlled his rapid heartbeat. Shaking his head, he disabled the hologram. 

He wasn’t like the rest of his kind, and the words of the computer screen still haunted his mind. It suffocated him, and he tried his best to practice breathing exercises they’d taught him in the Armada. 

‘Defective.’

He’d read it over and over with the information about imprinting provided by the Tallest. It didn’t make sense to him, why in the world would it be considered a defect when all of the noted information proved it otherwise?  
Irken kind who imprinted had so many heightened senses and abilities, if your partner was around and you could smell their fear, sorrow-

Sorrow...

Zim’s pupils dilated as he felt it, a shudder rocking through his entire body. The Irken looked for the source, eyes darting around the first floor of his home. He felt pain, and searched for an intruder, assailant-

Was it Dib?

Zim pulled up the surveillance cameras from his telecommunications wristband- Nothing.  
Dib’s car wasn’t outside, which meant that he wasn’t here.  
Normally Zim would still send scouting-gnomes around, but he knew Dib wouldn’t walk or stay outside without his car during the winter months. Not after his father had to resuscitate him when he’d gotten hypothermia and a near-death experience, Zim had called ‘911’ after coming up from the lab for a break and noticed he was outside longer than usual. Thankfully it’d saved his life.  
He often asked himself why he did that, but it was due to the fact that Dib provided a sense of challenge when he was attempting to take over the Earth. He wouldn’t necessarily call him a friend, but he did prove himself capable of being one. Zim’s Pride wouldn’t let him.  
The Irken hunched over the black drop-in sink with a hand over his mouth. He felt this immense grief and wondered- 

Was his imprint alright?

Thinking back to the information he’d gathered on soul-mates, his heart dropped at the possibility. But shook his head;  
He would feel much worse and he knew it. 

‘Incoming: Text Message’

Zim threw his arm up to read (Y/N)’s text, she had to be alright if she was messaging him; right? The Irken locked his jaw and tried to control his breathing, his chest heaving wildly. 

‘Sorry for the late response! I had a heart to heart with my cousin and it got a little emotional! Your bed better be better than mine, cause I think I have you beat in terms of how awesome my bed is.’

The Irken breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling of sorrow still nagged at the back of his head; she wasn’t happy. He could sense it. 

Zim would make sure to make her feel happy. It was his purpose, his job, his life-force.  
The man set aside his internal struggle for just a moment to see what he could do, his mind switching almost instantaneously. He supposed it was the work of the bond he shared with her.  
Determined to attempt comforting her, He began to type out a response on the hologram screen protruding from the technological wrist-band, walking back through the kitchen and living room to the stairwell; up to his new bedroom.  
He needed to try on ‘jammies’ for her too. 

(Y/N) began to calm herself down as she laid in bed watching ‘The Black Crystal’ off of her pretty reasonable sized T.V. Her heart ached as she remembered someone who used to enjoy the show, and got her into it in the first place.  
‘Chime!’ Came the quick reply off of her phone. (Y/N) looked down with a small smile, she guessed Zim didn’t really care about ‘times in which to text and not to text’ like Gaz had initially told her other people do. 

‘Are you alright? You can talk about anything that’s bothering you with me, you don’t deserve to be unhappy so late at night alone.’

(Y/N) froze at the text, rereading it over and over.  
Then, she quietly broke; hearing her cousin laugh with Mason and talk to him about happy and joyous things. Not catching the words ‘pregnant’ and ‘moving in’ over her short and small sobbing.  
She blinked rapidly, as she began to type back to Zim. Huddling into her thick bed-comforter, and rubbing her tear-stained face into the Irken’s borrowed scarf that smelled of Cinnamon and Pumpkins.  
Her mood at steadily been in a decline, Gaz was always there to distract her from it. But as of now she felt alone in the world, Zim gave her a feeling of relief. Of a sort of sanctuary from what she’d felt every day for the past year and a half. 

Zim laid on his new bed, looking up to his ceiling and suddenly feeling a wave of relief. He shot up, and blinked. A clawed hand to his heart, he began to smile. He felt it, and it was shocking, new, and fascinating to him.  
The Irken held up his device even before it rung:

‘Incoming: Text Message’

The Irken’s smiling face blanked for a moment, before turning to rage, and then he cupped his hands to his face and fell backwards into his bed once again with furrowed brows. He was hurt, confused, jealous- but he read it over anyway because he needed to focus on his mate first.  
‘Normally I’d just say, “I’ll tell you Tomorrow” and hope you’d forget; but you’re really sweet Zim. Maybe you’d be able to offer me some advice.  
I had a fiancé, his name was Michael. He was a policeman and the biggest nerd, he passed about two years ago. I haven’t gotten the chance to get over it I don’t think, and I’d like to. I just don’t know where to start; and everything around my room reminds me of him and what happened.  
I’d normally confide in my room-mate, she’s my cousin. But she has her boyfriend over, and I don’t want to scare her by having her think I’ll do something I’ll regret. You’re wonderfully smart, do you think you can help me with what I should do?’

He looked back at the screen, and sighed. 

She wasn’t ready for this,

Especially not for him. 

He clicked his tongue and sat up, hunched over the taunting hologram screen. 

He wouldn’t push her. 

Zim focused on the small screen, typing what he thought would be the best course of action. 

‘Send.’

(Y/N) waited, looking at her screen. Her phone didn’t even chime because she hadn’t closed it, when the text message had sent.  
She read it with a small smile, and as she read she’d ran her hands across the scarf. 

‘It’s not going to be easy getting over someone you fell so deeply in love with, but you do have people around you to support you and keep you safe from anything you might do to yourself.  
In fact you have myself now as well. I think you should get some sleep, and we can talk more about this tomorrow. Fatigue won’t make you feel any better, and I’d really enjoy it if you did.  
I know we’ve been flirting a bit back and forth, but we can stop that if you’d like. This is much more important than a few quips at sex.’

(Y/N) blushed, trying to suppress a small laugh. She sniffed and continued to read. 

‘You don’t even have to come over if you’d rather stay inside too, we can plan for it another time when you’re feeling ready.’

The girl sat up in bed, and rested her back against her headboard and pillows. Typing, she let happiness grace her face. Feeling a similar feeling to the couple just outside in the living room of her house who laughed and played MurioParty together. 

She began to think as she typed, and from his response she felt reassured; she felt safe.  
So she typed the only thing she could think of. That his response set off an internal switch, and the words that rang across her instincts said;

Safe. 

Stable. 

Protection. 

Grounding. 

Zim changed into his newly bought pajamas, feeling a sense of fatigue from the day. The Irken’s military built frame was hugged by the boxer briefs in a flattering fashion, and looking to the new mirror he bought- he felt slightly attractive. A feeling he hadn’t known that startled him slightly.  
No wonder why humanity focused on vanity so frequently, it felt a little nice to take care of yourself. 

But it’s pointless. Isn’t it?

The Irken’s eyes narrowed at his appearance. Not recognizing himself for the great extraterrestrial he was and pulling on the warm soft faux-fur lined black sweats he’d bought. 

He wasn’t sure he liked himself at all when he saw what he looked like. 

‘Incoming: Text Message’

The Irken quickly looked to the message to avoid the unsettling feeling in his abdomen that he was developing. He had to shove it down to help her, but he wasn’t. It frustrated him. 

‘Thank you Zim, I do have a nice support system. I think, I’m kind of ready? It’s nerve wracking, because I feel like I’m leaving something I never had the ability to finish or see to the end about for myself. But you make me feel safe, and reassured, and happy. I want to see where it goes.  
So if you don’t mind, I want to come over tomorrow. If you’d like to, we can watch something too. Just be a little patient with me, I feel a little new at this.’

Zim grinned at the small screen, looking back into the mirror- he searched his body for any specific variations from the model he based his research on.  
Then he started to find himself thinking, his physique was better. He found that his jaw was sharper, a trait of which most humans enjoyed in male specimens. 

He smirked at himself with a gleam in his eyes. 

He would make her feel happier than anyone else ever could. He would amaze her far beyond human capacity. And yes, he nodded to himself, he would be patient. For her he would be able to accomplish any task. 

Turning back to his screen, he typed with a sense of pride this time. 

When it had sent, he laid under his covers, and crossed his rather toned arms behind his head- keeping careful to avoid his antennae. 

Hearing the pitter-pattering of Gir’s paws hit the stairs, Zim shook his head with a silent chuckle as Gir ran into the room, the fluffy dog fur of his disguise bouncing after a bath by the Computer. 

Hopping onto the bed, the SIR unit laid at the foot of it. Practicing his ‘domestic canine behaviors’ to impress the company to come tomorrow. Zim approved, he just hoped that (Y/N) wasn’t too alarmed when Gir would inevitably slip up and start talking. 

Zim looked up at the ceiling with a sense of reassurance. She was his soul-mate, imprint. That wouldn’t change, so he shouldn’t try to change how he felt about it. It was scary to him, but what else did he have to lose?

He didn’t even try to stop himself from purring this time as he sensed the small budding happiness form in the back of his head from how she’d felt. 

(Y/N) turned off her show, switching it to a YouTube playlist of gaming videos she used to watch to help her fall asleep. Looking down at her new message, she felt a goofy smile adorn her face. 

It’ll be a great day tomorrow, she thought to herself as she read Zim’s newest text. 

‘You can always come over, really anytime you want. I have a feeling about you too, and it’s a really good one. I won’t try to scare you off, but I really enjoy your presence. And I’d like to see where we can go with this too.  
As for tomorrow, I hope you’re not too tired to bake. I’m looking forward to those skills you’re talking about. Don’t worry, I have Chillflix and Kulu; and a lot of old movies if you’re interested in those. How do you feel about ‘The Black Crystal’?  
For now just get some sleep, I’ll think you’re beautiful regardless- but you might enjoy being awake tomorrow.’

Yes, it was going to be a great day.

(Y/N) pulled the covers above her shoulders, for the heater in their house was old and the frost still snuck into her room. It didn’t feel so bad however to (Y/N), her body felt warm.  
A hand on Zim’s scarf, she typed her last text for the night and drifted off peacefully. A sleep that hadn’t been good in two years, since she began to dream alone. That would, as she woke up the next morning, be the best sleep she’d had in a long time. 

‘Sleep well! Goodnight Zim 💚.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was watching IT: Chapter 2 with my boyfriend and I wasn’t able to get this up sooner.  
Little fun thing, I enjoyed coming up with the alternative names for the referenced games and such. They actually came from my cousin Jocelyn and my brother Jesse!  
Murio and Loogi were some fun name calling we called each other, so I decided to use them here.  
Baa is actually a plushie of a ghost with a squiggly smile, my boyfriend got him for me at Knotts Scary Farm last year and named him so. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I love writing ‘My Life on Earth’ and I’ll try my best to produce chapters that are wonderful and interesting to read <3 thank you so much for the support you’ve been giving me- I didn’t think it would turn out this fun and heart-warming to do. But I’ve gotten so many lovely people commenting already- thank you so so much!  
It’s actually my boyfriends birthday today so I’ll be trying to write, but since it’s his 21st I don’t think I’ll get to it today- I’ll try my best to write some more when I can 💚  
Edit: I didn’t get around to rereading the chapter! Just did, I’m not sure I enjoy this one as much but I won’t take it down for the sake of others possibly liking it. I’ll try harder on the next chapter to make it flow a little better! And I may update Chapter 2 with more detail, I’ll let you know so we can go back and reread it!  
Edit-Edit: I’ve fixed it enough to throw in some details I believed were interesting and a bit important for development. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. I Want to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim was right, and Holographic technology is awful.

Zim woke within three hours- not that he remembered falling asleep, Irkens didn’t really need the same amount of rest that humans did. The urge to sleep coming from the back of his head was not his own, so he’d supposed that his lovely mate was still getting rest; like she should be. He couldn’t rest himself anyway, he was a bit too excited. A giddy grin taking over his face, however it didn’t quite reach as high as it used to when he had planned his mischief to thwart Dib, and plan for his rule of Earth. But, it was something; which was better than nothing wasn’t it?

So he checked the time off of his wristband, and in Irken it had read a flat “5:37 AM”. She’d be here in two hours, and he needed to build the downstairs bathroom, a nesting wasn’t complete without all of the human essentials. He figured having his bedrooms bathroom was enough, but he didn’t think she’d feel comfortable in his bedroom yet, not after what she’d told him last night. 

As the words she said filled his head, he suddenly clenched his jaw in jealousy at the remembrance of a certain detail. 

She was HIS mate, but yet somehow someone else may had gotten to her first. In that way, the way that Zim knew within his Squiddyspooch- was the rawest form of love. 

The thought of (Y/N) being able to mate with another had infuriated him, but he couldn’t be mad at her- he reasoned. Inhaling deeply, and holding in a breath. He wouldn’t be jealous, he had no right. He’d probably even call her disgusting for intercourse, had she not been who she was to him.

Besides, he couldn’t be jealous that she wasn’t pure. He wasn’t either.

With a grunt he’d pulled himself out of bed, refusing to think about this any longer, PAK stilts propelling him forward. As he’d shifted and the bed mattress moved- Gir stirred, staring at him with wide blue lights; unmoving. 

“You can come too, just don’t be too loud.” 

Zim gave in after just a few seconds of a staring contest. He didn’t have it in him to deny Gir’s company anymore, he knew that the SIR Unit’s innocence would remain in tact even through his sour behavior; but a part of him just didn’t like how he felt after denying the small thing. It was a strange feeling. 

“Whee!” Gir whisper-screamed, leading his master downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Zim walked down casually, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the lights downstairs. He’d forgotten to turn off the lamps, not that it mattered since he sapped electricity from almost all the neighboring houses. It was sufficient enough, especially since Zim had decided to use Solar Energy as well- totally not inspired by a human catalog. Because if it was, it would be shameful. 

It was.

But it WAS a sun-revolving planet, it was a damn good idea. 

So the Irken sat on his new couch, basking in how comfortable it was compared to his old, beat, and molded over one. Gir sat at the kitchen table, eating. Zim had enforced a new “eat only at the kitchen table” rule, complete with a hiss and sharpened snarl. Needless to say, it was working.   
The Irken looked down at the “Gir” dog bowl that the sentry was currently eating out of, he was somewhat following the code of Dog. But a dog couldn’t hold a spoon, or the bowl, or comment on how his cereal was tasting with an ‘MMMmmmm!’.

It would have to do. 

Maybe (Y/N) wouldn’t notice?

Zim slapped a hand onto his face and let loose a pitiful groan. 

She was going to notice BIG time. 

His telecommunications device had rung, and he’d checked the time. It was 6:15A.M. Upon seeing the contact name he furrowed his brow and picked it up, laying on the couch with his arms behind his head. His wristbands microphone being up to his head.

“What do you want, Gaz?”

The goth froze in silence, back against her wall as her knees were pulled to her chest. She   
sat on her bed, pulling threads from her comforter. Biting her lip, her thick eyelashes narrowed in anger. 

“She’s coming over today, isn’t she.”

Zim sat up on the couch looking to his front windows, then his security cameras, heaving a sigh.   
“You don’t call me anymore, what do you want Gaz.” The Irken narrowed his eyes at the humorless laugh coming from the other side of the phone.   
“No Zim, we both know this isn’t about (Y/N). It’s about us, and the only reason you’re talking to her is to get at me. So, what is it YOU want.” The goth dragged the little doll she’d made of Zim so long ago into her grasp, lips pressed into a thin line. 

Zim massaged the bridge of his face, his patience growing thinner. He really didn’t want to talk about their uncomfortable association in the past. Sitting up from the couch, the Irken put a hand on his hip and walked into the kitchen. 

“We aren’t an ‘us’ Gaz, that was a mistake.” He spoke honestly, and braced himself. 

At this, the girl sneered at her phone. 

“-I regret everything we did together, and this isn’t about you. I’m sorry that you’re still hurt by it but-“

“You don’t get to fuck my best friend and say I was a mistake.” Gaz seethed into the phone. Zim suddenly felt fear, and he despised it. 

The Irken glared at the coffee maker brewing as Gir hopped off the counter, the bot deciding the tension his master was having would save the little machine from Zim’s wrath if he’d decided to make the coffee instead. 

“It’s more than that, Gaz-“ he tried once more. 

Gaz mimicked him, “It’s more than that, Gaz” she glared down at the small toy with teared up eyes. Flicking her hair out of her face and squeezing the phone to her cheek. 

“I thought what we had was more than that too, Zim.”

“Don’t start.” Zim clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to remember that he’d not kept himself pure for the girl he’d imprinted. 

Remembering the pressure the Goth pushed upon him.

Remembering how small he felt. 

“No, I’m pissed- why the hell are you just allowed to end it between us ‘because I’m human’ and then fuck around with (Y/N). It’s not fair Zim! It’s not fucking fair!”

“I’m sorry but-“

“No Zim! You’re not fucking sorry- and I’m not going to let you just fuck (Y/N) and leave her like you left me!” She was hurt, how could he? He seemed so unlike everyone else- but it felt just like how Torque left her. It felt so isolating, so horrible. She felt invisible when all she wanted was to understand where it all went wrong. Why was he taking (Y/N) from her too? He’d already removed himself from her life. 

“That’s not what this is, just let me explain-“ he begged, Zim didn’t want this- he didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to feel unsafe in his own home. 

“I don’t want your explanations, Zim!” 

Why couldn’t he understand how much this hurt? They loved each other before didn’t they? Was it just her? She gave herself to him, he should’ve stayed, right? 

“I want you to admit that you’re just trying to hurt everyone because you’re selfish and bored- because your Tallest don’t fucking care about you or your dumbass mission-“

Zim growled, claws digging into the countertop- he wouldn’t tolerate her abuse. Not like he had in the past. 

He yelled. 

“She’s my fucking SOUL-MATE, GAZ!”

The line was silent, just for a moment. 

A moment that felt like a thousand years. 

Gaz choked over the phone, and Zim shut his eyes and sighed. Nothing good would come over hurting Gaz just like she’d hurt him. He would respect her, because his Soul-Mate did too.   
She stared into the eyes of her little toy Zim, a reminder of her crush on him since he’d come to Earth so, so long ago. She remembered in the few moments of silence, everything she asked about Irken mate-ship in wonder. He hadn’t known much, but he let her use his computer to see all she could find while he, unfazed, did anything else. Thinking of how beautiful it would be, should Zim ever   
‘develop the defect’. He’d always had it in the end, she thought bitterly. It just wasn’t her that he was defective for.   
“Were you happy with me, at all? Zim.” She finally asked.   
The Irken traced the grain in the wood counters. Sighing as Gir placed a mug full of coffee in front of him, the color hinting it contained more cream and sugar than it did coffee. The little automata had smiled brightly at him seeking praise after practically pouring the whipped cream can all over the mug. Zim patted Gir’s head with a small smile before it turned into a hurt frown.   
“I couldn’t be, Gaz. It felt like I was suffocating and that I was doing something so wrong. I always enjoyed having you as an associate, a friend, here on Earth. But I couldn’t...” Zim’s face scrunched uncomfortably as he remembered the night he gave Gaz what she wanted at his own expense. The price being his safety, and the result making him feel dirty. Much like now, because he began to relive it. 

Gaz thought back to it just the same, and it was a slow process of her piecing everything together. It wasn’t about him not loving her.

He couldn’t. 

He didn’t. 

But yet, she took him- 

Because she was selfish. 

Because she wanted to prove that she could be better than an imprint set in stone, she hurt him. 

She forced it on him. 

“I’m so sorry.” She blurted out.

It wasn’t her intention, and in the heat of the moment when she’d screamed at Zim while they were together, she’d asked him if he truly loved her. She didn’t think he’d have lied to her for her own sake, he wasn’t like that. 

But then again, what did she expect of the broken Irken? His pride couldn’t hold up forever when the very people he was made for discarded him like trash. 

So, she’d been selfish instead. And now she clenched her eyes shut and ground her teeth together to prevent a heartbroken sob for him from escaping. 

“I love her, okay? I’m not going to hurt her, like I hurt you.” Zim rubbed his face, looking around the room at his nesting for anymore work to be done. 

Gaz tried to smile at the little doll- it didn’t work. The helpless doll reminding her of the way she’d made the Great Invader feel. “I know you won’t, and I... want to be friends too. We used to be close.” 

Let me fix this.

Please let me fix this. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea anymore, Gaz. But...” Zim looked to the ceiling light, the silver frame of the chandelier making him proud for a moment that he achieved that himself, making him feel worth something. He thought about (Y/N), and how close she was to Gaz. Zim could accomplish anything- if it was for her. Maybe even this, he could try. “Maybe someday we can try talking once more, but I can’t right now.”

Thank you.

The Goth pursed her lips and wrapped up the Zim doll into a small paper bag, “Send Gir over.” She said, taking a marker and signing ‘From Gaz’ on the bag. Peering into the bag and seeing the tiny and fragile doll look up at her, in what she believed was hope. 

“Why?” The other side of the line called. 

“I’m giving you something for (Y/N), don’t worry- she’ll love it.” Gaz gave the bag her best smile, managing to bypass her small drifting tears. “I don’t want it anymore either.”

She heard some words from Zim, and he called “He’s on his way.”  
“Thanks Zim, I really needed this.” Gaz looked over to her T.V. Turning on the console.   
“I’m sorry, Gaz.”  
The girl shook her head absentmindedly before remembering to speak, then she’d given him the truth he’d needed,   
“It’s not your fault, Zim. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and we didn’t really know who your imprint was- so I just ignored that I wasn’t her, and I ignored the fact that you even had one. I shouldn’t have pushed you into doing what you did, what we did.”

The Irken’s chest felt lifted, for some reason. He couldn’t understand what it was, but it felt so much better coming from Gaz that the night she’d pressured him into an unwanted mate- wasn’t his fault.   
It felt so much better knowing that it felt wrong because it was wrong. That it wasn’t just him who felt so. 

Gaz looked at the time, reading ‘7:15A.M.’  
“You have to go- she’s normally early to everything- besides, Gir’s here anyway.”   
Zim let a ghost of a smile grace his face, remembering his mates grin at his acceptance of her ‘hang out’ gesture. “Yeah, I have to do some stuff anyway.”  
He didn’t wait for a response, hanging up the call. 

He took in a large breath. 

He was free from a part of his Life on Earth that made him feel lost, and it felt so silly to be happy being freed from such a human relationship- but it truly was. 

At the realization, the Irken wept tears of relief. Upon Gir’s timely arrival home, and squeaky footsteps- the Irken determinedly set to work on a down-stairs bathroom. 

7:18A.M. He could clear it in ten minutes. He had to, he had to get his mind onto something else before he met (Y/N) again. 

He determinedly set to work, finishing his task right as the Computer said, “Your company is here.” While the system pulled up a holographic screen. 

Zim was just finishing up the last bulb in the light fixture when the screen was pulled up in front of his face. Seeing how (Y/N) looked clad in a fluffy jacket, his scarf, and baggy pajama pants made him smile.

She was perfection in his eyes. 

A raw innocence. 

A beacon of light. 

He began to walk out of the bathroom before noticing that he was indeed without a shirt, and a disguise. Quickly dawning his guise with a push of a button, he decided that there wasn’t enough time to really go back upstairs and grab a shirt. Did he even have one? He probably had a couple that Gaz tried to get him to wear once. 

He’d find out later. 

Zim first opened his front door to welcome (Y/N) in from the cold. 

(Y/N)’s face flushed, and she couldn’t stop her eyes from oogling him.   
True to his word, he was in pajamas- and he was indeed shirtless. Well, he didn’t exactly say that he would be- but he was wearing indeed what (Y/N) liked to see.   
The hologram visage was chiseled, with broad shoulders, reasonable biceps, and an innocent smiling face that rose a brow at her.   
“Are you coming in? I’m sure it’s cold out there.” Zim laughed. 

It was a sweet laugh, one that could remind someone of boyhood. Of days where children would climb trees and play outside before the world grew greedy and cold. 

She grinned at it. 

“So, what are we baking first?” (Y/N) had said, stepping into his warm home. Zim took the large grocery bags from her hands, moving into the kitchen to set them on the island.   
(Y/N) gingerly took off her boots and coat, moving to shut the door behind her.   
Zim began to unload the groceries and set them all out on the counter when she walked over.   
The Irken smiled, “What would you recommend first?”  
The girl beside him had a shine in her eyes as she said, “Your eyes lit up when I mentioned donuts back at Screamin’ Beans. It was cute and I want to make those first.”   
She spoke with an honesty, a certain pride, and Zim felt honored to be the subject of those feelings that emitted from her. He nodded in agreement simply.   
She moved past him, searching the cabinets for everything she needed. So Zim moved to sit at the island and observe. He would let her take control of the situation, and simply smile and watch her.  
She had gotten settled, and was whisking something before she finally noticed his lingering. Looking up, she stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” With a tilt of her head, Zim’s smile grew slightly. 

“Nothing really, it’s just different. I’ve never really had someone cook for me before.” He said, resting his cheek into his palm and leaning over the island. 

“That’s awful! Not even your mom cooked when you were growing up?” (Y/N) questioned, there had to have been some ounce of warmth in his life from his family. But she feared there wasn’t, no man with eyes so hollow as his had loving and caring people around all the time.   
She didn’t really need to search around his home to tell that he lived alone. A perfectly clean and model home? 

The poor thing. 

Zim thought back to how Irken kind were produced, the only thing he seemingly had that was a mother was the Control Brain. Maybe even the robotic arm that screwed on his PAK.  
“Well...” he looked to her as she awaited his response, discarding the mixing bowl and covering it with a simple rag. “My mother was always working, as soon as I was able to- she left and took care of the rest of my family. My brothers and sisters, well- they didn’t mind. All of us set to work as soon as we could.”   
It wasn’t a lie, if anything it was his honest truth.   
(Y/N) huffed, grabbing the mixing bowl with a bit of force and mixing with ferocity.   
“That’s so awful, I’m sorry. But your mother is horrible! How could she leave her kids to fend for themselves?”   
Zim smiled a bit at her, she cared so much and it was hard not to believe she could feel the same connection he did as her soul-mate.   
“You must’ve felt so lost when you were growing up, being told what to do- having to do things that you weren’t even supposed to be responsible for.” 

Zim pondered for a moment as she quieted, before realizing that she was right. His life had been a series of distractions and Earth just happened to land him at a state where he couldn’t ignore how low he felt anymore. He gave her a look of awe, Irken understandings of Soul-Mates felt lacking. Especially if someone who didn’t even HAVE the connection fit so perfectly for him. 

“I’m so sorry, Zim- that’s just awful.” She finally finished, moving the mixing bowl into a nice place to rise as she wiped her hands, and moved to the next dough. 

“It’s fine.” Zim reassured with a flushed face and for once, after such a long time- his small smile had crinkled his eyes up in appreciation and joy. 

It was one of the most beautiful moments (Y/N) believed she’d ever had the pleasure to experience. Noticing that his eyes had changed compared to their first meeting, compared to just an hour ago when she’d gotten here- that his eyes held more than nothing. They were not hollow, but they had bore something.

It was a sense of safety for her in the joy his eyes gave. 

Her heart warmed at the look he gifted to her, as the Irken felt it bounce back through him with a sense of pride. (Y/N) held his gaze, just as Zim held hers. (Y/N) leaned in closer with an uncertainty, and the Irken felt it.   
Zim reared back slightly, and the trance that his mate seemed to be in broke. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-“

(Y/N) was rarely clumsy enough to cause outright mishaps- but as she knocked over the measuring cup of water needed for a box mixture for cupcakes; the Irken mentally cursed as he had no time to move his body as a reaction.   
Water flooded his multiple-use wristband, the device crackling and wheezing as the hologram faltered.   
(Y/N)’s eyes widened, and her breath became caught in her throat. She was filled to the brim suddenly with a sense of panic. 

Danger. 

Find Dib. 

Find Gaz. 

Get out. 

Zim felt her surprise and fear rise within him, 

Please don’t. 

She stepped back against the sink. 

Please stay. 

She tried to move towards the front door. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried. 

He tried, he wanted her to understand. He couldn’t press his feelings on their connection- she wouldn’t get them. She couldn’t understand. She couldn’t speak the language he so desperately wanted to talk to her in. He wanted to scream through it, maybe to get her to hear it- but he knew that this was his connection alone. She wouldn’t hear him through the suffocating room he was in. 

He felt lost, and he shrunk away from her at the realization. 

Her eyes flashed for a moment, before resting back in a panic. She felt his conflict, oddly enough to her. She felt a small dull pain in her chest as he shrunk away from her. 

“What are you..?” She questioned, but deep down she knew only a little label that humanity called anything different. 

Alien. 

At the very word, (Y/N) seemed to have an internal battle. One that Zim wouldn’t interrupt.   
He hadn’t hurt her, he hadn’t tried. Zim was nothing but simply pleasant, wonderful to her. But then again, weren’t all dangers enticing until it was too late?  
She didn’t want to believe it, she liked Zim. A feeling within the back of her mind had also begun to grow, a regret and a longing. A feeling that screamed for her to stay- that if she left; she would regret it entirely. She didn’t understand it. 

They’d only known each other for a day, and she couldn’t know what his intentions were. 

But the feeling in the back of her mind told her No, she knew that he was harmless. He just wanted to be understood like anybody else. Isn’t that what everyone on Earth ever wanted?

She would give him that chance. 

“We should put the cookies in the oven.” (Y/N) decided. Beginning to grab the dough, turning small little spheres to a prepared cookie tray. 

“I’ll make some coffee!” Gir finally quipped from the floor, making (Y/N) look down at the small dog suit wearing bot. 

What-

(Y/N) gave Zim a bewildered look.

Zim cringed at Gir as he swung on the fridge door to open it. 

“I’ll explain that too.” 

He gave her a sheepish smile, one that made her involuntarily smile back. 

Through that smile, unbeknownst to (Y/N)- a wall keeping a certain fabled red ribbon, cracked. 

Zim could only furrow his brows as he felt a reach back through the connection he kept towards her. 

Could she..?

He stared on once more, at the woman in front of him who simply pressed on with her promise of preparing him sweets. Finally, he sighed deeply- bracing himself as he sat in a plush cushioned barstool. 

“First off,” (Y/N) began, looking up to the chandelier- looking for a question in the ceiling. 

“What are your intentions with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for being patient and sending me lovely comments of encouragement. It’s always such a pleasure to write My Life on Earth.   
Since I’ve put Soulmates and Imprinting on my tags- I might want to explain why the reader is beginning to feel the same connections that dearest Zim can-   
My intentions were Zim’s Imprinting, and the Reader’s Soulmate-ship! They both have the connection! Surprise! >lamely throws confetti  
I really enjoy adding layers to Gaz and Zim’s relationship as well- it feels like a true grounding connection to the life Zim’s made.   
It took me a while to decide where to go from the last chapter-  
And I DESPERATELY WANT THE READER TO KNOW ZIM BY HIS IDENTITY I NEED THE FLUFF MAN.   
So I’m sorry if my foreshadowing of Zim’s disguise faltering wasn’t expected to come to fruition this soon! I was just really excited to finally trigger the reader character’s forgotten soul-mate connection.   
I personally believe that in this AU, humanity has simply forgotten or put up a mental block against soul-mates and the very concept.   
So I’m super excited to be able to write Zim guiding the reader through with his little known knowledge.   
And the romance of it all!   
Thank you all so much for reading My Life on Earth <3 Your comments, your thoughts, and stories inspire me and the story! So just know I read all of your lovely comments <33   
Until next chapter!


	4. The Cosmic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it’s their soul-bond springing forth, or the fact that they’re simply compatible- explaining who he was to (Y/N) wasn’t necessarily a challenge. He could only hope that they could build their relationship from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY! I totally forgot that I didn’t actually update the chapter and I’ve been working on the chapter after this one @_@; forgive me :<   
As always I appreciate your love and support and I LOVE writing My Life on Earth. I hope that the reader’s relationship with Zim wasn’t too spontaneously jump-started here- I’m planning on writing more about the thought process and persuasion from the universal bond in the next chapter!   
I hope you understand and that this bit of fluff has satiated your craving for Zim lovin’!

Zim shuffled in place, narrowing his eyes as the gears in his head worked. He didn’t really know how to explain it, but as he thought- the human in front of him began to grow from stone-faced to curious and open once more. 

The golden light of the kitchen chandelier had danced on his olive skin pleasantly, and the more (Y/N) stared into the cardinal colored eyes he bore; the more she relaxed. It was strange, as everything logically told her to get as far away as possible. But her instincts had sung about his shoulders framed his neck and face akin to angelic wings instead.   
Zim was still lost in thought about whether to explain that he was actually her soul-mate; or just desperately say that he was looking for someone to date because he was banished. Both were pretty reasonable, and for an Invader who’s identity is supposed to remain a secret, who isn’t supposed to nest for a human-

He didn’t really have anything to lose at this point. 

(Y/N) tilted her head in observation at his sharp jaw, soft cheekbones, and strong chin; before realizing what she was doing. She smacked her cheeks and shook her head. 

Zim snapped his head up to her and moved, getting up off his chair and stepping in front of her before he had the reason to tell himself it was a horrible idea. Snatching her hands to stop her from hitting herself with determined eyes, (Y/N) let him- she was stunned, and unmoving. 

Simply watching as the Irken held her hands in his own with a furrowed brow. 

“I don’t think you’ll believe me when I tell you.” He said with shame, and a flat voice. Already deciding in his mind that since she’d lacked the means of feeling the way he felt, lacking a bond- she would be able to leave and think nothing of it when he was done explaining himself. 

(Y/N) pondered for a moment, before looking down at her hands enclosed in his. 

Her heart skipped a beat.

Then she pulled them back to her chest. 

Zim let go and his arms fell limply at his side, a dull sadness creeping in at the loss of contact. But he understood, this was a lot for her. He appreciated so greatly that she’d even stuck around this long considering that she’s in ‘enemy’ territory. ‘Dangerous’ grounds. 

“I want to understand.” (Y/N) spoke firmly. She inhaled and stepped closer to Zim, staring up at him with narrowed and stubborn eyes. 

Eyes that fascinated the Great Invader.

Eyes that made the superior being feel calm, collected, safe, and small in a wonderful way. 

It was as though he was a speck, staring into a vast universe- one he’d explored so many times. But this was somehow different, and he couldn’t fathom why. A tiny being, granted his own personal world to gaze upon. 

(Y/N) stared back and her eyes softened, she felt something- like something was different. She looked into his eyes and saw things, it made her feel things. Ever since she looked at him at that coffee shop, he ran across her mind. 

She originally felt nothing, when she looked upon him at that table. She was simply being nice, and wanted to make his day better as any person should want to give to people. But then he spoke and her world had shifted. 

“I need to understand who you are,” (Y/N) said, shutting her eyes to prevent herself from getting lost in the Irken in front of her. 

“I need to know, because this isn’t just how I feel about any normal person. I’ve dated people here and there since Michael died,” she tried to feel sorrow at the mention of his name- but she couldn’t. It scared her that she didn’t. 

She shakily took another breath at the shock and realization that he was fading from her. 

“I need to know why you’re so different, what made you so special that I can’t stop thinking about you-“ the Irkens eyes widened for but a moment; before he calmed himself down with reasoning. She just liked him was all, she couldn’t possibly have the bond of soulmate-ship. 

(Y/N) pursed her lips and looked at him with a certain sadness he wanted her to banish and never have again. 

“I want to know why you make me forget. You don’t just forget people who’ve impacted your life like that.” 

The Irkens mouth grew dry.

How could he be the one to break the news to her that the human didn’t matter? If she truly DID bear the bond that made them perfect for each other. He felt uncomfortable with the idea, as though it wasn’t for him to tell her. 

“My intentions with you have to do with...” the Great Invader paused, before deciding to throw all reasoning out. 

He would take this leap of faith. 

“I’m an Irken.” Zim looked up at her with steely eyes and she tilted her head, nodding slightly in response to show him that she’d heard him. She lacked any questions as of now, feeling as though she would rather listen to what he had to say without influencing his response. 

“As an Irken, I was sent here to invade the Earth- and I was supposed to deliver it to my Tallest. My masters,” Zim leaned into the island, using (Y/N)’s discarded mixing spoon to stir the batter slightly with an absent mind. “My kind is militant, there is no room for mistakes. I failed to colonize the first planet I was sent to conquer, and they’d sent me here without knowing if there really was a planet, a solar system, to be rid of me. I’d have died when I ran out of fuel and provisions if Earth did not exist.”  
(Y/N) hung off of every word, the Irken shrinking further and further into himself the more he spoke. She’d felt horrible for him, the empathy outweighing her previous disposition. 

“So, my intention isn’t to eat you, steal your organs, or anything of that nature that you see in film. I’m defective to the Irken Armada, and if Earth was gone- I’d have nowhere left to go.”

The Irken looked out the window, seeing the dark and greyed sky. Knowing there was a vast space out there that he would no longer be a part of. (Y/N) followed and her eyes grew sad at the realization that Space was unexplored and beautiful to her, as it is a home Zim could no longer return to.   
(Y/N) looked to him for the rest of his story, still silent and watching.   
Zim looked down at his hands, scrunching his face slightly.   
“My defection, not only means that I am useless to my kind-“ Zim looked to her and his face relaxed, he tried for a smile; (Y/N) noted it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“But it also means that I’ve imprinted on you, and my intent is to see where it’s meant to go.”

The girl took a minute, she stared on at him as he refused to meet her eyes. She processed the word, looking to him- and then herself. 

“I’m your soulmate.” 

She looked up at him, and he nodded in confirmation. 

“That’s why I feel this way?”

Zim had narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, before realizing the reach back to him had indeed been (Y/N). It’s possible they’d somehow pushed it away the same as Irken kind had. It was a scientific possibility he didn’t want to rule out. 

He didn’t want to hope for too much though, maybe she just really liked how he listened? That was an attractive quality to humans, wasn’t it?

(Y/N) felt it was the only logical way to explain it, and it was. She was levelheaded about relationships, it wasn’t like she would immediately connect on this inhumane level normally. So, it’d made sense. But if Zim was defective, was that imprint really valid? Did it mean for his mate to be her?

“Yes, I believe. Humanity isn’t excluded from feeling effects of Imprinting however, I need to do research but- I believe there’s an old connection that your kinds been able to abandon.” Zim pondered for a moment about how a race so scientifically behind the rest of the Galaxy could be so resilient and determined to adapt. It was strange to him that they could do so much with simple mental prowess over themselves, but clogged it with unfocus and material. He looked up at her and his eyes wandered over her crossed arms and her insecure posture, then he gave her a gentle smile.   
“As for the insecurity you feel over our bond,” (Y/N)’s eyes wandered to him and she bit her lip in embarrassment at being so easily read. “Mistakes don’t happen with soul-mates. So please, don’t worry.” Zim tilted his head and his antennae perked up, (Y/N) stared at the oven unconvinced. 

“If you’d like, I could explain why.”

She looked at him, face half hidden in her sweater. His eyes softened at her childish form of ‘I’m listening’.

Zim took in a breath. 

“When I first saw you it was instantaneous. I’ve been wondering why I was sent here, why it’d worked out this way; after all they could’ve just disconnected my PAK, and culled me-“ (Y/N) cringed at the thought, her mind noting to ask about what a PAK was. “-but then I’d made eye contact with you. I knew after that. I knew that I was here for a specific purpose, for you. I knew that all the moments in my life had lead up to you.”

(Y/N) faced the oven, wanting to dig deeper into just what exactly he meant- what he felt when he saw her. It made her stomach flip, but she wouldn’t ask yet. 

Gir’s little legs tapped against the tile, and he held a small bag up to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) looked up to Zim, and he made a small ‘Oh!’

“That’s from Gaz, she had Gir pick it up a little while before you arrived. Gir, introduce yourself to (Y/N) please.”

Gir squee’d and saluted (Y/N), the bag dropping in the process. The girl smiled and let out a giggle,

“Hi pretty lady! I’m Gir, and this is yours! Will you be over Tuesday? I make tacos!” The little bundle of joy held the bag that he left with previous abandon. He stuck his tongue out and his little legs squeaked as he ran to the other side of the kitchen to continue stirring his concoction of stolen eggs, flour, and sugar that the pair hadn’t noticed. 

(Y/N) read the sharp handwriting ‘From Gaz’; digging into the bag to pull out a small voodoo doll that fit perfectly in her arms. She gazed upon it with surprise, freezing as she looked into the little magenta eyes and peered over the green woolen skin. It was a tiny Zim doll, and it was from her best friend.   
(Y/N) began to feel a once dead emotion, and she furrowed her brow at the doll. Questions began to fill her mind, 

How did she know he was an Irken?

How long did she know Zim?

Why did she make this?

Why does it look just like him?

“How do you know Gaz?”

(Y/N) didn’t look up from the little doll, it looked oddly happy to be in her arms- to (Y/N) at least.   
Zim shuffled in place uncomfortably, staring at the small thing with frayed nerves.   
(Y/N) didn’t look up to notice, but rather stared into the small doll; more questions she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer of filling her brain. 

Zim felt something hit the back of his head like a freight train,

Jealousy. 

He was massively shocked by it, and blinked a few times. It wasn’t his own. 

(Y/N) finally looked up at him through his silence and she immediately produced a small noise of realization.

“Is it painful for you to talk about it? You don’t have to say anything if you’d rather not.” (Y/N) looked at the small doll and it lay limp in her arms with wide doe eyes. She liked it, and she would ask Gaz later instead- something told her that Zim didn’t want to talk about it when she looked at him. 

Besides he was hers anyway. 

The doll.

Not Zim. 

(Y/N) looked at the Irken with a flushed face and he smiled back from his place leaning on the island. He rose a non-existent brow at her internal battle paired with a mischievous and knowing smirk. 

Maybe Zim. 

A loud ‘DING!’ Made them both jump, and (Y/N) had realized that the sweet treats she’d been baking were done. Looking at each other the pair laughed slightly, and they’d both awkwardly clamored to get the cookies out of the oven. 

(Y/N) reached for the pan without thinking and as soon as her hand touched the edge she’d recoiled with a small yelp. 

Zim put down the pot holder he grabbed and took her hand into his,

“Are you normally this gun-ho about grabbing hot things?” He joked. 

(Y/N) guffawed at how lame it sounded, but decided to respond back anyway.

“I guess lately I have been, first you now the pan right?”

Zim inhaled sharply, a warmth filling his face. He wanted to continue the banter, but opted for something more her speed. Just in case it would mean the difference between over-crossing her boundaries and providing her a safe environment for open communication. 

“I’d say I’m rather cold-blooded actually.” He then stuck out his tongue and made a small hissing noise. 

(Y/N) rose her brows in surprise, made a raspberry, and giggled. “That’s, not what I meant but- it’s good to know. It’ll mean that you’re the best cuddler in the summer cause you’ll be like a bag of ice.”

Wow, she was really going all in.

Zim noted playing dangerously about banter in the future, since he felt a twang of disappointment coming from her at his response. 

The pair had talked more about things, and the more they had- (Y/N) realized it was becoming more and more easy to talk to him within the six hours they’d spent baking, abandoning the filled trays of sweets for Gir’s consumption.  
Cleaning the kitchen while they’d laughed and spoke about human politics.   
Sitting on the living room couch all the while the small Zim doll’s eyes watched and twinkled happily from its place on the coffee table.   
Zim’s glossy eyes had reminded (Y/N) of the sunset, the color just right as the sun itself is no longer visible- but bright and beautiful all the same.   
(Y/N) didn’t quite understand what kind of wall was breaking, but it felt like the more they talked the less more a strange instinct came forth;

Home.

Home.

Home.

Safe. 

Safe. 

Safe. 

Soon, it had hit 6:30P.M, and they’d ended up in Zim’s room talking about how his hologram disguise needed work. 

(Y/N) lay on Zim’s bed, staring at his ceiling with a grin as the Irken sat at the foot, cross-legged. 

“To be fair, I’m normally not as unguarded, and my disguise used to be a lot worse.” Zim defended. 

“But still, it needs to be waterproofed. If you’re going to be walking around coffee shops and in the snow, that’s totally mandatory. I’m super surprised that hasn’t happened before!” (Y/N) exasperated, sprawled out hair following her head turning to face the Irken. 

Zim laughed and got up to rummage through his closet, “Would you like to see what I used to wear when I was sixteen and my first years here were in ‘Skool’?”

(Y/N) gasped rose like an undead from the grave, sitting up on Zim’s ‘floaty’ bed.

“Yes.”

Zim’s face deadpanned and fell. Staring right at (Y/N), the serious aura making her playful grin drop. 

Was something wrong?

Then he turned around and hunched over, strategically opening the closet doors at an angle where she couldn’t see what he was doing. 

(Y/N) tried to look over his shoulder, but too lazy to leave Zim’s very plush bed- settled for waiting. 

And after a very surprisingly short moment-

“Ta-da!”

Zim turned back around.

(Y/N) screamed in laughter. 

Zim grinned at a guffawing (Y/N), her smiling and joyous form laying within his ‘nesting’ driving him to swell with pride.   
She couldn’t help herself, it was such a half-assed disguise. Zim snickered at her comments of “Nana wig” and “Dome-Contacts”.   
God, he was really happy his soulmate was so coherent; he could laugh with her about the rest of humanity while they died eons from now overlooking a failed world. 

As dark and wonderful as that sounded. 

Today had been such a wonderful amount of progress, and he was certain that the more they spoke- the more he found he was falling harder and harder for his mate. 

Things felt massively accelerated, and he was still slightly afraid of overwhelming her.   
So as she began to get ready to leave, he laid off of the sexual and playful banter.   
However as (Y/N) dawned her boots, and rewrapped his scarf around her neck- (which made Zim almost purr, something he threw himself into a coughing fit to hide; startling (Y/N) into asking what was wrong, only to be met by a rapidly head-shaking Zim)  
She opened the door slightly, and paused. 

Zim grabbed the edge of the door and tilted his head,

“You forgetting anything?”

(Y/N) quickly checked her coat pocket, finding her phone, wallet, and recently acquired doll- before shaking her head. 

“No, but-“

She looked at him with a small smile, before shutting the door and turning to face him. 

“I just want to say thank you,” (Y/N) drew in a breath and Zim gave her a small half-smile through lidded eyes looking down at the smaller frame. 

(Y/N) looked back up at him and with twinkling eyes, she giggled. “I think this is the most fun I’ve had in a while, and even though I was really scared you handled my feelings rationally and- I... I kind of have a little more confidence in myself when you talk to me. I get taken seriously and listened to. So,” 

She timidly looked off to the side before locking eyes with him again.

“Thank you, Zim.”

The Irken gave her a curt nod with the same relaxed smile. 

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

Those words, blew a dam in Zim that was holding back realization. 

His soulmate calling really was what he was here on Earth for. 

He could have died if the universe had it any other way. 

If he hadn’t escaped exile in Foodcourtia. 

If she weren’t the lovely person she was. 

(Y/N) looked up at him with a twinkle that Zim knew they shared. 

She felt it too. 

She knew, even just a little- that this was planned by cosmic threads. 

However her next action, Zim didn’t foresee. 

In his embarrassment of their rather intense emotions; he was distracted. Later cursing himself for it. 

(Y/N) had swiftly leaned up, and thankfully for her platformed snow boots- kissed the Invader.

It was a simple peck, but it was enough to send a bright light through Zim’s vision. 

It felt as though it sealed the deal somehow, as though it had given a contract they shared its final signature. 

“I’m going over to Gaz’s, I’ll... Just text me if you want to do something together tomorrow!” Zim put his fingers to his lips and stared at her in awe as she looked back at him. Her flushed cheeks perked up as she smiled, and the Olive-Skinned Invader smiled back lopsidedly. 

“Oh, Zim?”

He looked up at her from his place spacing out, with a tilted head. 

“I’m here for you too.”

He nodded at her with a small smile. 

(Y/N) bit her lip, contemplating. Seeing no harm, and being relatively giddy about what the extraterrestrial’s reaction might be, she decided to go for it. 

“And I also mean... in other ways too. If you catch my drift.” The girl pinched his cheek lightly and let her fingers trail down his jaw. 

Zim shuddered with wide eyes as she stuck out her tongue and left, before he began to snicker- which grew into a full-blown laughter.

Then it died into a smile as he stared at the small mess of mud her boots left at the door. 

This time it reached his eyes.


	5. I Don’t Feel Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys, I’m so sorry! I was totally digging and getting into IZ but a discord I joined just knocked me off the wagon, lotsa bad vibes and it got me thinking that maybe with the lack of content and the cons of the fandom; I wasn’t sure I was putting my heart into it. I’m also not sure where to go either! But we’ll see, for now I’m giving you a draft of this chapter- I’m unsure if I’ll be able to return to My Life on Earth. I’ve just been gone a little too long I feel! Between running DnD for my friends, and other interests in fandoms and hobbies alike- I’d love it if you’d taken an interest and can adopt My Life on Earth as a project of your own. Which is horribly corny and cheap feeling to say, “Here take my work, I’m not sure I want it anymore.” However, I feel like it would be an injustice to leave without giving you a note, and continuing on with BNHA Reader Inserts or others.  
As always I love your interest in my work, and I’m so grateful for your support. But I feel as though the quality of this work has drastically decreased. That’s a horrible thing to acknowledge yet still keep on doing, so I will leave it here with the hopes I’ll pick it up again, but I’m sorry to say this will be on the back burner.

As soon as (Y/N) had stepped out into the cold of Zim’s front lawn, she frowned. 

Holding the small doll in her hand, she looked down at it through snow-laced lashes. 

She had to speak to Gaz today, and settle this uneasy feeling she got whenever she’d said her name to Zim. She wasn’t sure what it was but it definitely bothered him, and (Y/N) believed she had a hunch about what it was; however the ebbing jealousy in her stomach didn’t want to believe it. 

So she trudged through, not bothering to take her car parked in the driveway just a few doors down. Jocelyn could possibly need it, and she didn’t want to render her without a transport. (Y/N) grimaced, as she remembered through the haze from last night- the news that her cousin was pregnant. 

She’d have to find a place to live soon. 

What fun that’ll be. 

She began to walk in the direction of the Membrane household. 

It wasn’t her cousins fault of course.

Hearing the crunching of the snow beneath her boots provided a white noise to her thoughts. 

It would just be different, and she didn’t want to impose of course. Her room could be a well used baby room. 

The occasional car passed by her as she walked. 

Besides, she’d just found out there were... Soulmates, in the world. Maybe there was a future for her, that would lead her just three houses down from her own. 

Her mind was a little absent as she knocked on the girls front door, hearing the door handle wiggle knocked her from her stupor. 

“(Y/N)? What’s up, you didn’t say you were coming over today.”

Suddenly (Y/N) looked into Gaz’s eyes, and a scene played out before her. 

She was no longer herself, and looking down she saw the body of a lime-skinned Irken. 

Looking back up she saw Gaz, leaning over a body that was not her own. 

“Everybody does it, Zim. Besides, it’ll make me happy and you said you’d do anything for me.” 

She felt feelings that were not her own.

She felt the dirtiness, the disgust, the guilt, and the fear all at once. Then a wave of insecurity hit her as the girl placed a hand at the neck of the body she was in, until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt lost. A hand that she could not control reached out to Gaz’s thigh, the touch burned. Her best friend smiled down at eyes that did not belong to her, and let her legs sink lower onto a body.

Zim’s body. 

She felt tears prick her eyes. 

Then she blinked them away, looking up at the plum-hairred girl’s face that was riddled with concern. 

(Y/N) had tried to speak of course, but the words died in her throat. 

What was that? What did she just witness? She felt perverted, mortified, to feel what he had felt- she never should’ve come here. It was dangerous, was her best friend manipulative? The girl didn’t know. All she knew was that she wanted to leave and she wanted to leave now. A pit in her stomach grew under Gaz’s scrutiny, and she turned tail and began a brisk walk down the pathway and onto the sidewalk. 

“(Y/N)! Hey, what’s wrong?” The concerned voice called out. 

But only alarms rang off in her head as she tried to ignore the alternative girl. 

Her body froze in place and her breath hitched when Gaz grabbed her wrist. She willed herself not to turn back to look at her, the dreadful feeling in her stomach only making her feel that much worse. 

The girls head felt hazy, and Gaz’s touch burned. Singed her skin, made her feel like prey. 

She offered (Y/N) a small smile.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me- okay? I don’t know what happened, you don’t need to talk about it; but let’s get out of the cold, okay?” 

She felt so lost. 

Here was her best friend, someone she’s known for years.

Yet she didn’t trust her. 

She saw for her own eyes what Zim saw, what he felt.

But she hadn’t even known him that long. 

She turned towards Gaz and began to walk towards her, with Gaz, she was safe. She had always done her best to keep her safe. It was time she had her questions answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading, I’ve always been afraid of posting my fan fiction- and I hope you’ll stay with me as I progress through my journey in the world of fantasy and fluffy Reader Inserts <3


End file.
